STARSER Disaster
by DREAMER Nabati
Summary: Setiap Boboiboy, Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa bersama ada saja bencana yang menimpa mereka. Angin kencang lah, badai petir lah, tanah longsor lah. Apa ini takdir? /"Nama ku Boboiboy."


Chapter 1 : DOPPELGANGER

Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Monsta

Fic ini murni punya Aiolia dan Yuuki...

Summary: Setiap Boboiboy, Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa bersama ada saja bencana yang menimpa mereka. Angin kencang lah, badai petir lah, tanah longsor lah. Apa ini takdir?

* * *

.

.

.

Berita dimedia massa sedang gencar-gencarnya. Semua saluran TV, radio majalah dan media sibuk memberitahukan satu topik yang sedang viral. Saking terkenalnya berita itu, selama seminggu berturut-turut media hanya sibuk mengabarkan itu saja. Seolah-olah mereka kehabisan bahan berita dan tidak punya lagi topik menarik selain itu.

Setiap malam saluran televisi hanya meyiarkan berita yang sama. Mulai dari tempat dimana kejadian viral itu terjadi, wawancara dengan orang-orang yang—mengaku menjadi saksi kejadian, sampai pada talk show interaktif dangan para ahli yang mendalami ilmu yang masih berkaitan dengan kejadian aneh yang menjadi berita besar-besaran itu.

Disebabkan acara TV yang itu-itu saja, sebagian masyarakat menjadi bosan. Daripada menonton TV malam hari, lebih baik tidur di ranjang empuk masing-masing. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja masih ada yang setia mengikuti perkembangan berita itu. Bengitu pula dangan sepasang suami istri di sebuah rumah besar, yang terletak disebuah kota kecil yang bernama Pulau Rintis. Sepasang suami istri itu tampak serius menonton siaran berita sembari duduk di atas sofa.

"Menurut Papa, apa itu UFO beneran?" tanya si Istri pada suaminya disela-sela kegaduhan TV di ruang keluarga itu.

Ternyata berita viral itu mengenai penampakan UFO disekitar daerah tersebut. Berbeda dengan penampakan UFO di tempat lain, penampakan UFO ini terlihat begitu jelas karena tenggang waktu penampakannya lumayan lama. Benda angkasa itu juga tidak meninggalkan tanda seperti crop circle, berbeda dengan penampakan di daerah lain.

"Papa nggak tahu, Ma. Kita ikuti perkembangannya saja." jawab Si Suami. Sang Istri cuma mengangguk, walau kurang puas dengan jawaban suaminya.

Si Istri—yang Author tidak tahu siapa adanya— lantas berdiri. Beranjak dari sofa dan keluar ruangan. Tampaknya ingin keruang tamu, cukup beberapa meter dari ruangan keluarga. Sang Suami yang mulanya hendak bertanya akibat tingkah istrinya membatalkan niat. Lagipula, kalau dipikir normal saja jika istrinya ingin beranjak sebentar. Mungkin jenuh dengan acara TV yang sedang tayang.

Setibanya di ruang tamu, si Istri yang merupakan ibu muda itu lantas bingung. Menyerngitkan dahi, heran. Mengapa ia pergi ke ruang tamu. Lebih aneh lagi, sekarang ia ingin sekali membuka pintu depan rumah. Agak bingung dan ragu-ragu, akhirnya ia mengikuti keinginan tidak jelasnya.

Ia mendekat ke arah pintu, meraih gagang dan menarik pintu. Kontan aura dingin langsung menggigit kulitnya. Ibu muda itu mengusap kedua lengan atasnya pelan. Dilihatnya suasana diluar pintu rumahnya, tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada bunga-bunga merah dan kuning di teras yang tertimpa cahaya lampu yang remang. Tapi saat ia menyapu pandangan ke arah beranda rumah, tampak sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah keranjang rotan tergeletak di atas teras. Tanpa pikir panjang Ibu muda itu mendekati keranjang.

"Bayi?!" Melihat apa isi keranjang, ia agak tersentak, mungkin terkejut. Tak habis pikir. Yang ada di dalam keranjang memang bayi, terbungkus kain halus berwarna merah bata dan dihiasi kain tebal empuk. Sebuah kalung rantai dengan ukiran nama "Boboiboy" melingkari leher bayi itu.

Terdesak rasa kasihan, ibu muda itu segera menggendong bayi laki-laki itu. Seolah sadar bahwa ada yang menyentuhnya, bayi yang memejamkan mata itu langsung terbuka kelopak matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap sedikit dan kembali terpejam. Untung tidak menangis.

"Kasihan, ini anak siapa?" Ucap ibu muda itu, matanya membentur nama yang ada di atas kalung. Tulisan tegak bersambung itu bercahaya biru pendar. Berkilat-kilat, berkedip, menembus cahaya lampu teras yang remang. Untuk sekejap, Ibu muda itu termangu, lalu menyerngit.

"Boboiboy?" Ia berkata. Kemudian bola matanya melebar.

"Astaga! Kenapa sampai di sini?!"

""Pa! Papa!" Ibu muda itu berteriak memanggil suaminya. Sang suami yang diteriaki langsung bergegas ke tempat istrinya. Ia terkejut saat istrinya menggendong seorang bayi.

"Pa, anak kita kok bisa di luar?" Si Suami melengak kaget.

"Mama ngomong apa? Kita ga punya anak dan nggak bakalan bisa punya anak, ma." Jawab Si Suami.

"Papa gmana sih? Ini kan anak kita Boboiboy. Kenapa bisa ada di luar?" Tanya si istri kembali, cukup membuat kepalanya pusing.

Si suami tidak menjawab. Ditatapnya bayi di dalam gendongan istrinya. Bayi mungil itu tertidur lelap. Pipinya memerah kedinginan. Di atas kain merah bata, kalung yang tersampir di leher bayi itu berkilat-kilat. Pendar cahayanya menusuk mata sang suami.

"Boboiboy? Kenapa anak kita di luar?" Si suami kini yang bertanya.

Selesai pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, bayi di dalam gendongan menggeliat sedikit. Mata dibuka, kemudian menangis. Dengan sabar orang yang menggendongnya mengayunnya pelan, berharap ia kembali tenang. Tanpa butuh waktu lama bayi itu kembali tertidur. Sepasang suami-istri itu menghembuskan nafas berat, lega.

"Ayo masuk, kelamaan di luar nanti Boboiboy bisa sakit." Ucap si suami disetujui istrinya. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah, menuju kamar dan beristirahat.

Malam terus beranjak. Boboiboy tertidur pulas.

..OoO..

Langit tampak cerah kala Boboiboy melangkah keluar pagar rumahnya. Segelumit awan sirus mampir selayang pandang, tidak ada gugus awan seperti hari kemarin. Hanya terkadang angin berhembus, meniup anak rambutnya di dahi. Pukul tujuh lima belas, Boboiboy bergegas menuju halte yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari kakinya.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ujian pemilihan kelas. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia diterima di SMA Pulau Rintis—salah satu sekolah favorit—di Kota kecil ini. Pulau Rintis. Kampung halamannya, setidaknya itu yang kedua orang tuanya katakan. Setahu Boboiboy ia dilahirkan di kota ini, dibesarkan hingga umur tiga tahun sebelum akhirnya pindah ke ibu kota. Ayahnya membuka cabang perusahaan disana.

Hingga dua bulan lalu, orang tuanya memutuskan pindah ke kota ini. Membeli sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua dengan harga fantastis dan juga menyekolahkannya. Kemudian mereka pergi dengan urusan bisnis entah kemana. Amerika, Eropa, Asia, entah pula sampai ke Antartika. Intinya mereka sibuk.

Meski begitu Boboiboy tak mempermasalahkannya. Mau sampai jupiter atau neptunus pun, yang namanya orang tua tetaplah akan jadi orang tuanya. Demi merekalah Boboiboy berada di sini. Kota kecil yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk ibu kota.

Mungkin sudah takdir. Itu pun jika kau percaya takdir itu ada.

Boboiboy berhenti menggerakkan kakinya. Halte di depan toko roti itu lengang. Baru Boboiboy seorang yang ada disana. Boboiboy menarik nafas dengan tersenggal. Menilik kiri dan kanannya, harap-harap ada yang datang dan hendak menunggu bersamanya. Nihil. Menyerah, Boboiboi akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte.

Remaja pria itu menarik nafas lagi. Wangi roti yang baru selesai dipanggang jelas tercium diindra penciumannya. Mungkin aroma roti coklat atau nanas, manisnya menyerbu tenggorokan Boboiboy. Cukup membuat perutnya kembali lapar, padahal tadi ia menghabiskan dua piring nasi goreng di rumah. Ya! Dua piring.

Penasaran. Boboiboy memutar tubuhnya ke arah toko roti di belakangnya. Etalase dibalik jendela dan pintu kaca menampilkan deretan bermacam roti dan kue yang dihias cantik. Ada seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu yang tengah memindahkan kue dari nampan ke etalase. Sepertinya kue-kue itu baru diangkat dari dapur.

Sayang sekali. Jika saja Boboboy tidak ingat telah menelan banyak kalori saat sarapan tadi, tentu Boboiboy akan pergi dan membeli beberapa roti dari toko itu. Boboiboy menghela nafas, memutar kembali tubuhnya keposisi semula sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Aduh!" Boboiboy meringis. Terlalu semangat memutar badan—mungkin. Smartphone ditangannya kini telah meluncur bebas ke bangku halte, jatuh telentang ke jalan semen disamping kaki kanannya. Layarnya retak sebagian, ia lupa membeli _tempered glass_ untuk ponsel barunya itu.

" _Let's pray for my smatphone!_ "

Melihat ada yang berjalan dari arah kanannya, cepat-cepat Boboiboy memungut smartphonenya itu. Kalau terinjak, bisa-bisa smartphonenya itu jadi almarhum. Namun seseorang yang berjalan di arah kanannya itu lebih dahulu berhenti dan memungutnya. Padahal Boboiboy sudah payah berjongkok.

Orang itu menyodorkan tangannya. Seketika angin bertiup lembut karenanya.

"Nih... lain kali hati-hati. HP sampai bonyok gini jatuhnya dari lantai dua ya. Wkwkwk..."

Sesungguhnya Boboiboy kurang maksud dengan kata w dan k yang diucapkan remaja pria itu diakhir kalimatnya. Dan keheranannya semakin berlipat setelah menilik raut wajah remaja itu. Tangan Boboiboy belum sempat meraih ponselnya. Remaja di depannya itu sudah histeris sendiri.

"Astaga! Apa kita saudara kembar?! Aku Taufan." Tampaknya Taufan melupakan inisiatif awalnya untuk mengembalikan ponsel Boboiboy.

"Tapi sayang, kelihatannya masih keren aku dibanding kamu." Lanjut Taufan, lalu tertawa.

Boboiboy meringis geli. Kembar? Boboiboy akui paras mereka sama. Ia merasa seperti sedang berkaca di depan cermin. Mungkin hanya setelan pakaian yang mereka kenakan yang berbeda. Taufan memakai pakaian serba biru putih, sedangkan Boboiboi mengenakan seragam SMP yang dibalut dengan jaket merah hitam.

Dopplenganger kah?

Tidak mungkin ada hal semacam itu di dunia ini kan? Setidaknya pemikiran Boboiboy masih rasional untuk membedakan kenyataan dengan fantasi.

Sadar diperhatikan, Taufan malah mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar. Sambil berpose ala model dia berkata.

"Gimana? Udah keren belum?" Taufan mengganti gaya sekali lagi.

"Terbaik... Kupikir kau cocok tampil dihalaman pertama majalah." Boboiboy mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas sambil meringis. Canggung. Ia merasa sedang memuji dirinya sendiri. Mau membedakan keren atau tidak darimana, toh wajah dan perawakan mereka sama begini. Mau menilai pakaian? Kalau itu _no coment._

"Wow... pendapat yang brilian kawan." Taufan terkekeh.

Boboiboy bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Dilihatnya Taufan yang telah sibuk mengambil cermin didalam tas punggungnya. Setelah dapat, Taufan melirik cermin tangan itu dan Boboiboy bergantian. Barangkali tidak percaya kalau wajah mereka sama. Boboiboy tidak ambil pusing. Diambil ponselnya dari tangan Taufan, lalu Boboiboy kembali duduk.

"Aku Boboiboy."

"Hah?"

"Nama ku Boboiboy."

Taufan tersenyum ramah. "Boboi-"

"Minggir! Jangan berdiri ditengah jalan dong!" Perkataan Taufan langsung dipotong oleh remaja pria yang telah berdiri secara tiba-tiba di sebelah kanan Taufan—yang berdiri menghadap Boboiboy.

"Eh? Loh? Kok aku yang— wah... Boboiboy lihat! Ada satu lagi yang mirip seperti kita! Aku Taufan, dia Boboiboy." Taufan langsung menyambar tangan pria itu. Lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan khidmat secara sepihak. Tampak raut tak suka muncul diwajah datar pria itu saat tangannya dijabat orang yang barusan ditemuinya di tengah jalan.

Boboiboy menepuk dahi, merasa tak percaya. Kali ini sudah dua orang yang memiliki wajahnya. Apa wajahnya sepasaran itu kah? Ia menghela nafas. Pikirannya campur aduk. Bahkan pemikiran rasional yang ia agung-agungkan tadi telah menguap entah kemana.

Boboiboy menggeleng pelan, membuang jauh pikiran anehnya.

Ia melihat Taufan yang masih saja sok akrab dengan pria yang jelas mengacuhkannya itu. Mau tak mau Boboiboy merasa tak enak. Bukan pada Taufan, tetapi pada pria yang menjadi korban kecerewetan Taufan—kesan pertama Boboiboi pada Taufan. Remaja berjaket hitam dengan sedikit corak merah itu hampir naik pitam.

"Bego."

"Apa?" Tanya Boboiboy dan Taufan berbarengan. Taufan menarik tangannya. Merasa bersalah. Remaja di depan Taufan itu mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku." Remaja pria itu berjalan pelan ke arah Boboiboy. Nada bicaranya yang cuek serasa menusuk pendengaran Taufan maupun Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang menganggap kita anak kembar. Itu mimpi buruk." Remaja itu telah duduk di bangku halte. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Jadi kau juga menganggap kita ini mirip?"

Remaja itu mendengus. "Siapa nama kau tadi? Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Namaku Halilintar."

"..."

"Jadi?" Ucap Taufan tak sabaran. Tidak diragukan lagi, si Halilintar itu belum menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy barusan.

"Jawabannya mana?" Tambahnya.

Halilintar mendelik pada Taufan yang telah duduk di sisi lain Boboiboy.

"Apaan sih! Memang jawab pertanyaan bego lu itu wajib. Emang lu berani ngasi gue duit berapa? sejuta. Dua juta. Satu miliar!"

"Cih!" Taufan mendecih pelan. Benar-benar manusia yang menyebalkan. Apa susahnya sih menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Taufan membuang muka kesal. Andai saja ia tidak merasa berutang rasa bersalah pada Halilintar tadi. Sudah habis mulut sombong itu!

Boboiboy hanya terdiam sambil menyerngit. Tampaknya dua orang disebelahnya itu akan susah untuk akrab. Cukup pusing kepalanya sekarang. Ia memandang arlojinya. Pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Bus yang ditunggunya belum juga tiba. Malah sebuah mobil mewah yang mampir di bibir jalan di hadapannya.

Saat itu Boboiboy tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, jika saja Taufan tidak histeris melihat mobil super mahal berhenti ditempat pemberhentian bus itu. Seorang remaja pria turun dari sana. Berbincang sebentar dengan sang pengemudi mobil, entah apa yang dibicarakannya. Tepat saat mobil merah itu melesat kembali ke jalanan remaja itu berbalik, menghadap mereka.

Lagi-lagi wajah yang sama. Remaja pria berpakaian SMA itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Boboiboy, Taufan dan Halilintar.

Sekilas Boboiboy memandang name tag remaja yang tampak terkejut itu, Gempa namanya. Hanya Gempa seorang yang tampak terkejut. Tapi tidak dengan Boboiboy. Bagaimana ia bisa terkejut setelah melihat paras Taufan dan Halilintar sebelumnya. Cukup dua kali terkejut, tidak tiga kali. Bahkan Taufan saja lebih tertarik kepada mobil mewah yang tadi telah hilang entah kemana dibanding wajah kembar mereka.

"Kalian kembar tiga?!" Ujar Gempa setengah terkejut.

"Wow... mirip banget sumpah." Lanjutnya sembari menggeleng takjub. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Halilintar yang membuang muka kearah lain. Lalu Gempa bersandar pada tiang besi di sana.

"Kami bukan saudara kembar kok." Sahut Boboiboy sebelum mulut pedas Halilintar beraksi, tidak terima dikatai kembar.

"Masa? Mirip begini bukan saudara kembar?"

"Ah iya... Nama aku Gempa. Seperti pepatah. Tak kenal maka tak jodoh kan. Kalau tak jodoh maka jones."

Boboiboy dan Taufan sempat melongo mendengar lawakan garing Gempa tentang jodoh dan jones. Bahkan Halilintar yang punya muka tembok pun ikut menunjukkan tampang masam.

Satu lagi bocah menyebalkan muncul disekitar Boboiboy.

"Aku Taufan, dia Boboiboy dan orang menyebalkan di ujung sana itu Halilintar." Taufan akhirnya menyahut dengan wajah sumringah. Kontras dengan tampang melongonya tadi.

Mungkin hanya Taufan yang selalu bisa cepat akrab. Entah pula karena pada dasarnya dia memang cerewet. Hanya saja Boboiboy merasa sedikit khawatir dengan kecerewetan Taufan itu. Lihatlah aura mencekam di sebelahnya. Halilintar mulai tersulut lagi amarahnya.

Namun si cerewet itu tetap acuh tak acuh. Taufan malah asik menjelaskan sejarah pertemuannya dengan Boboiboy dan Halilintar, lengkap dengan jam dan menitnya kepada Gempa. Benar-benar manusia yang satu ini!

"Memangnya aku mirip seperti kalian ya?" Tanya Gempa disela perbincangan hangatnya dengan Taufan. Entah apa yang dikatakan Taufan sebelumnya pada Gempa.

"Banget..." jawab Taufan dengan nada sombong.

Boboiboy menyerngitkan dahi. Memang apa yang disombongkan Taufan pada Gempa? Boboiboy mengangkat bahu. Terserah merekalah. Boboiboy malah lebih tertarik mengamati Halilintar yang sedari tadi gagal bicara. Baru hendak membuka mulut untuk mencela Taufan—yang tadi mengatainya menyebalkan, mulutnya langsung terkatup lagi. Kalah cepat dengan cerocosan Taufan pada Gempa.

Akhirnya Halilintar menyerah, walau raut wajahnya masih kesal. Seketika Boboiboy merasa lega. Setidaknya tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah di sana. Apa Boboiboy boleh mengelus dada?

"Masa sih? Padahal selama ini aku kira aku lebih mirip Lee Min Ho." Ucap Gempa melanjutkan percakapannya.

"What?" Balas Boboiboy, refleks ia menoleh pada Gempa yang memasang tampang tak berdosa. Boboiboy kira percakapan dua orang itu sudah berakhir. Dan apa-apaan si Gempa ini.

Saat itu Taufan mendengus.

"Kamu bercanda atau narsis? Ga lucu tau..." ujar Taufan kemudian. Ada nada tak terima diucapannya. Gempa menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Jelas-jelas aku yang lebih mirip Lee Min Ho." Lanjut Taufan lagi beberapa detik sesudahnya sambil menyengir.

"Heh... muka begitu mirip Lee Min Ho? Nggak salah?" Halilintar membuang wajah ke arah lain. Dapat juga waktu yang pas untuk membalas perkataan Taufan.

"Kenapa? Nggak suka? Ngaca dulu dong. Muka kamu aja lebih mirip tembok gitu." Sahut Taufan tak mau kalah.

"Lu lebih mirip ikan gurame!" Halilintar mendelik tajam.

"Ngajak berantem? Ayo! Sini maju."

"Siapa takut."

Halilintar melepaskan ranselnya dengan kasar. Menaruhnya asal ditempatnya duduk tadi. Taufan lebih dulu berdiri saat Halilintar sampai di hadapannya. Gempa yang dilewati begitu saja oleh Halilintar sedikit melotot kaget.

Boboiboy bergindik ngeri, itulah yang ditakutkannya dari tadi.

"Udah woi... jangan berantem." Lerai Boboiboy.

Taufan sedang bersiap menarik kerah baju Halilintar saat Gempa membaca tulisan di belakang jaket Halilintar.

"Finalis kejuaraan karate nasional tingkat SMP se-derajat." Ucap Gempa sembari terkekeh.

"Wah Halilintar hebat ya." Lanjut Gempa masih dengan kekehan.

Kontan Taufan melotot. Tangannya yang masih menggantung di kerah Halilintar langsung dilepaskannya. Kalap, Taufan malah nyengir kuda.

"Maaf... Berantemnya kapan-kapan aja ya. Kita kan teman. Haha..." taufan tertawa canggung.

Tepat saat itu sebuah bus berhenti dengan mulus di depan halte. Halilintar cepat-cepat menyambar tasnya dan bergegas masuk kedalam bus. Boboiboy yakin wajahnya sedikit memerah, Halilintar menarik topi yang ia kenakan sedikit kebawah. Ia sudah salah tingkah begitu sejak Gempa memujinya hebat.

Boboiboy, Gempa dan Taufan bergegas menyusul Halilintar.

...OoO...

Satu setengah jam lamanya sampai keempat remaja itu menafsirkan fenomena tidak sampainya mereka ke sekolah sebagai 'salah naik bus'. Boboiboy mana tahu daerah di Pulau Rintis. Dan sayangnya ia diamanati oleh ketiga cunguk itu untuk membangunkan mereka yang tertidur saat sampai ditujuan. Kebetulan tujuan mereka sama, SMA 1 Pulau Rintis. Padahal kata Halilintar cukup setengah jam untuk sampai sekolah itu. Kini satu setengah jam sudah lewat pula.

Boboiboy jadi tersangkanya.

"Ini sudah sampai di batas kota. Entah dimana pula ini." Halilintar berkata geram. Tidak sadar diri kalau dia duluanlah yang masuk bus laknat itu.

"Maaf. Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku yang salah. Nanti aku bayarin deh ongkos pulangnya." Ungkap Boboiboy merasa bersalah.

"Udah maafin aja lah... Toh kita juga sih yang nyuruh Boboiboy, padahal dia nggak tau jalan." Taufan yang sekursi dengan Halilintar mulai membujuknya. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdamai.

"Kalau nggak tau bisa dibilang dari awal kan?"

"Aish... sudahlah... mau nyalahin siapapun toh nggak akan buat kita instan sampai rumah." Gempa menimpali, sejak tadi dia sibuk mengotak-atik HP. Sekarang HPnya berdering.

"Iya Ma... Gempa salah naik bus... hah? Masa iya Ma..." Gempa merogoh kantong baju dan celananya.

"Iya... Ga papa kok Ma, itu bisa diatur... iya, sip... dahh..." Gempa meringis setelah menutup panggilan teleponnya. Ia melirik Boboiboy di sampingnya.

"Boboiboy boleh minjam duit untuk bayar ongkos nggak? Aku lupa bawa dompet, Mamaku barusan nelpon. Mamaku sampai cari aku di sekolah."

Boboiboy tersenyum. "Aku bayarin kok, kan aku yang salah, masa aku nggak tanggung jawab."

Tepat saat Boboiboy menyelesaikan perkataannya, bus yang mereka tumpangi oleng. Para penumpang menjerit histeris termasuk Boboiboy. Boboiboy melongok dari jendela. Didepan sana terpampang jelas jurang curam. Bus yang ia tumpangi meliuk dibelokkan, sepuluh meter lagi sampai ditikungan yang di kanannya jurang itu.

Diluar hujan lebat, roda bus tergelincir aspal yang licin berkali-kali. Boboiboy berpegangan erat pada kursi di depan, itu kursi Halilintar. Sekali lagi roda bus tergelincir, bus sempat oleng ke kiri beberapa saat. Sebagian penumpang terpental, tak sedikit penumpang yang berdiri terjatuh. Lepas pegangannya.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini?" Taufan berkata panik, wajahnya cemas. Lebih lebih wajah penumpang lain.

"Mama! Huuuaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Bus itu dipenuhi suara panik dan tangisan. Ada anak-anak yang menumpang bus itu. Tangisan mereka menusuk pendengaran Boboiboy. Jelas mereka takut. Boboiboy lebih takut lagi.

Menikung tajam. Supir membanting stir ke kiri saat tiba di tikungan. Bus kembali oleng, bahkan lebih parah dari tadi. Teriakan ketakutan memenuhi atmosfer. Kiri, kanan dan tergelincir lagi. Rupanya rem bus tidak berfungsi. Bus itu tidak berkurang kecepatannya sedikitpun.

Kini jalan yang bus lalui sedikit menurun. Menikung ke kanan, kecepatan bus malah semakin bertambah. Menikung ke kiri, supir membanting stir lagi. Badan kiri bus menghantam tebing pelan. Bunyi debumnya memecahkan panik penumpang. Dua kacanya retak, namun tidak jatuh. Boboiboy memandang kaca itu nanar, beruntung ia berada di sisi kanan.

Bus kembali oleng parah. Menghantam tebing justru memperparah keadaan. Supir tidak lagi bisa mengendalikan bus yang telah meliuk di jalanan. Perut Boboiboy terasa diaduk. Gempa bahkan telah mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Di depan sana ada satu lagi tikungan ke kiri. Lebih tajam dari yang tadi, tidak ada yang yakin akan selamat dari yang satu ini. Pagar besi pembatasnya bahkan telah rusak. Tergambar jelas kalau ia telah merenggut belasan kendaraan.

Saat supir bersiap-siap membanting stir, angin kencang bertiup dari kanan. Mirip angin puting beliung mungkin. Seluruh kaca di bagian kanan pecah. Boboiboy refleks menangkupkan tangan di atas kepala. Kaca berserakan di lantai dan tubuhnya. Rinai hujan menyeruak masuk ke dalam bus terbawa angin kencang.

Beruntung bus dapat melewati tikungan dengan selamat. Mungkin berkat angin itu. Tapi bus tetap oleng. Teriakan penumpang tak pernah surut dari telinga. Entah keajaiban atau bagaimana. Tiba-tiba bus bergerak lurus, Boboiboy rasa bus itu sempat melaju cepat beberapa detik. Dipenurunan itu bus menghantam tebing. Menyusul kemudian suara pecahan kaca dan dentuman keras.

Penumpang kembali berteriak.

Bus berhenti detik berikutnya.

|TBC|

* * *

.

.

 _ **Beberapa minggu yang lalu...**_

 _Januari, minggu kedua._

Aiolia: woi Yuu-chan.. chapter satu dah siap

belom? *masang wajah jutek*

Yuuki: nggak... buku oe hilang...

Aiolia: Yah elu...

P.s: Author nulis fic ini dibuku dulu baru diketik...

 _ **Beberapa hari kemudian...**_

Aiolia: penpiknya apa kabar?

Yuuki: Oe lagi sibuk...

Aiolia: Heleh...

 _ **Seminggu yang lalu...**_

Aiolia: Jadi kagak sih buat penpik... tinggal

jatah elu ini...

Yuuki: Iya... lagi OTW gini...

Aiolia: OTW mulu lu mah...

 _ **Hari ini...**_

Yuuki: woi! Ai-chan Fic-nya udah siap nih...

Aiolia: Heleh... udah telat gini... Ngaret satu

bulan lagi...

Yuuki: Gomen... *nangis darah*

.

.

.

Yah itulah sejarah singkat updatenya ini Fic... Kagak penting banget kan? /Yaudah/

.

.

Jangan lupa Review, Follow ama Favorite ya~

Kami sayang kalian~ *hoek... hoek...*


End file.
